Τζέην Γκούντολ
Η Τζέην Γκούντολ (Jane Goodall, 3 Απριλίου 1934 -) είναι Αγγλίδα πρωτευοντολόγος, εθνολόγος και ανθρωπολόγος και θεωρείται η μεγαλύτερη ειδικός όσον αφορά τους χιμπατζήδες καθώς τους μελετούσε επί 55 χρόνια στο Εθνικό Πάρκο Γκόμπι της Τανζανίας. Είναι μεγάλη υπέρμαχος των δικαιωμάτων των ζώων και ακτιβίστρια και έχει ιδρύσει διάφορους μη κερδοσκοπικούς οργανισμούς για τον σκοπό αυτόν ενώ από το 2002 είναι Πρέσβειρα Ειρήνης των Ηνωμένων Εθνών. Η Τζέην Γκούντολ άλλαξε την επιστήμη και τον τρόπο που βλέπουμε τα ζώα και τον εαυτό μας για πάντα. Μαζί με την Νταϊάν Φόσεϊ και την Μπιρούτε Γκαλντίκας έκανε πρωτοποριακό και καινοτόμο έργο στον τομέα της πρωτευοντολογίας. Οι τρεις αυτές θρυλικές επιστήμονες ονομάστηκαν "Άγγελοι του Λίκι" γιατί επιλέχθηκαν και στάλθηκαν στις αποστολές τους από τον ανθρωπολόγο Λούις Λίκι. Αν και οι γυναίκες σήμερα έχουν αρχίσει να εργάζονται σε όλους τους τoμείς των επιστημών, οι λευκοί άντρες εξακολουθούν να αποτελούν πάνω από το 50% των εργαζομενων στις επιστήμες. Προκειμένου να ενθαρρυνθούν τα νεαρά κορίτσια να ακολουθήσουν καριέρες στην επιστήμη και σε ανδροκρατούμενους τομείς χρειάζεται να μπορούν να δουν γυναίκες που το έχουν καταφέρει αυτό. Αυτός είναι ένας ακόμα λόγος για τον οποίον η ζωή και το έργο της Τζέην Γκούντολ είναι πολύ σημαντικά. Τι πρέπει να γνωρίζουμε για εκείνη * Αψηφώντας τα στερεότυπα φύλου της δεκαετίας του '60 η Τζέην Γκούντολ, μία 26χρονη τότε γραμματέας χωρίς πτυχίο πανεπιστημίου, ταξίδεψε και έζησε χωρίς να φοβάται στις ζούγκλες της Τανζανίας για να μελετήσει τους χιμπατζήδες, κάτι που όχι απλά δεν είχε κάνει καμία γυναίκα μέχρι τότε (μέχρι τότε δεν υπήρχε καμία γυναίκα ανθρωπολόγος) αλλά και κανένας άνθρωπος γενικά.Lyons, Izzy. "How Dr Jane Goodall became the first and only human accepted into a chimpanzee community". The Telegraph. (στα Αγγλικά)12-02-2018. Πρόσβαση 29-10-2018. Σήμερα έχει πέντε διδακτορικά, 24 πτυχία και πάνω απο 60 βραβεία.Stampler, Laura. "Jane Goodall Talks Women In Science". Huffinghton Pos''t, 27-09-2011. Πρόσβαση 29-10-2018. * Η αγάπη της για τους χιμπτζήδες ξεκίνησε από την βρεφική της ηλικία όταν ο πατέρας της τής χάρισε ένα κουκλάκι χιμπαζή που το έλεγε "Τζούμπιλι". * Η Τζέην Γκούντολ μαζί με δύο άλλες γυναίκες, την Νταϊάν Φόσεϊ και την Μπιρούτε Γκαλντίκας, έκαναν πρωτοπόρα έρευνα και προώθησαν τις γνώσεις της ανθρωπότητας για τους ανθρωπίδες*, έναν τομέα για τον οποίον μέχρι τότε δεν γνωρίζαμε σχεδόν τίποτα. Η ριζοσπαστική συνεισφορά τους στη επιστήμη οφείλεται σε μεγάλο βαθμό στο γεγονός ότι οι άντρες ανθρωπολόγοι έβλεπαν με περιφρόνηση την επιτόπια έρευνα στον φυσικό χώρο των ζώων και προτιμούσαν να εργάζονται θεωρητικά ή σε συνθήκες εργαστηρίου. Αυτό τους έδωσε και τον χαρακτηρισμό "ανθρωπολόγοι της πολυθρόνας".Sera-Shriar, Efram (2014). What is armchair anthropology? Observational practices in 19th-century British human sciences. ''History of the Human Sciences, 27(2), 26–40. https://doi.org/10.1177/0952695113512490 Οι γυναίκες όμως θεωρούνταν εύλογο και αναμενόμενο να αναλαμβάνουν καθήκοντα με λιγότερο κύρος ή σε δυσκολότερες συνθήκες, έτσι η Γκούντολ, η Φόσι και η Γκάλντικας ήταν οι μοναδικές που ήταν διατεθειμένες να εργαστούν μέσα στο δάσος και να παρακολουθήσουν από κοντά τα ζώα. Αυτό τους επέτρεψε να δημιουργήσουν κυριολεκτικά τον τομέα της πρωτευοντολογίας από το μηδέν και να αναδιαμορφώσουν τον τρόπο με τον οποίον οι άνθρωποι βλέπουν την ανθρώπινη συμπεριφορά.Taub, Ben. "How Three Women Known As The "Trimates" Revolutionized The Field Of Primatology". IFL Science! 08-03-2016. Πρόσβαση 29-10-2018. * Το 1960 έκανε την πρώτη της σημαντική παρατήρηση που άλλαξε τον τρόπο που βλέπουμε τα ζώα και τον άνθρωπο. Παρατήρησε πως και οι χιμπατζήδες κατασκεύαζαν εργαλεία, μία ικανότητα που μέχρι τότε οι επιστήμονες θεωρούσαν ότι είχε μόνο ο άνθρωπος και ότι τον ξεχώριζε από τα άλλα ζώα. * Μέχρι σήμερα εξακολουθεί να είναι ο μοναδικός άνθρωπος που έχουν δεχτεί οι άγριοι χιμπατζήδες στις ομάδες τους.Goodall, Jane. "Dr. Jane Goodall: Being a Woman Was Crucial to My Success in a Male-Dominated Field". Time, 09-03-2018. Πρόσβαση 29-10-2018 Αυτό πολλοί πιστεύουν πως οφείλεται στην γυναικεία τρυφερή και "μητρική" της συμπεριφορά προς τα ζώα, μία συμπεριφορά που στην εποχή της θεωρούνταν αντιεπαγγελματική καθώς οι ερευνητές αναμένονταν να μελετούν τα ζώα ψυχρά και αντικειμενικά και να τα αντιμετωπίζουν απλά σαν αντικείμενα έρευνας. Η Γκούντολ αντίθετα, παραβίασε τον κανόνα που επέβαλλε στους ερευνητές να μη δίνουν ονόματα στα ζώα αλλά να αναφέρονται σε αυτά με αριθμούς και άρχισε να τα ονομάζει με χαρακτηριστικά ονόματα όπως "Φίφι", "Τζίτζι", "Γολιάθ" και "Γκριζογένης", ενώ ήταν η πρώτη που παρατήρησε πως οι χιμπατζήδες είχαν ξεχωριστές προσωπικότητες, κάτι που δεν διανοούνταν καν οι μέχρι τότε αποκλειστικά άντρες συνάδελφοί της. Αυτό, όπως και η τρυφερή συμπεριφορά της απέναντι στους χιμπατζήδες, της επέτρεψε να δημιουργήσει ισχυρούς συναισθηματικούς δεσμούς μαζί τους και να αποκτήσει οικειότητα με αυτούς. * Δυστυχώς ακόμα και σήμερα οι γονείς επιβάλλουν διαφορετικούς περιορισμούς στα κορίτσια και τα αγόρια.Τα νεαρά κορίτσια συχνά αποθαρρύνονται από το να εξερευνούν και να δημιουργούν με τρόπους που ξεπερνούν αυτούς τους περιορισμούς γιατί η συμπεριφρά τους θεωρείται "ανάρμοστη" για κορίτσια.Η Τζέην Γκούντολ, με την βοήθεια της μητέρα της, αμφισβήτησε τους κοινωνικούς περιορισμούς επιδιώκοντας τα όνειρά της ανεπηρέαστη από τις προσδοκίες των άλλων."Women Who Inspire Us: Jane Goodall". Portraits of Feminism 02-07-2015. Πρόσβαση 29-10-2018. Η μητέρα της ήταν το μοναδικό άτομο που την συνόδευσε στην Αφρική τα πρώτα χρόνια που εργάστηκε εκεί καθώς εκείνη την εποχή μία ανύπαντρη γυναίκα χρειαζόταν συνοδό για να μπορέσει να εργαστεί μόνη της κάτω από τις συγκεκριμένες συνθήκες. * Κατά την διάρκεια της καριέρας της χρησιμοποίησαν την όμορφη εμφάνισή της ως όπλο για να μειώσουν την επιστημονική της συνεισφορά και τις ικανότητές της και την αποκάλεσαν "κορίτσι εξωφύλλου του Νάσιοναλ Τζιογκράφικ". Εκείνη απλά απάντησε πως αν οι φωτογραφίες της που έδειχναν τα όμορφα πόδια της έκαναν τον κόσμο να διαβάσει για τη δουλειά της, τότε εκείνη δεν είχε αντίρρηση. Σημαντικές φράσεις * Όταν ήμουν μικρή ονειρευόμουν ότι ήμουν άντρας και είχα περιπέτειες. Ίσως γιατί ήθελα να κάνω πράγματα που έκαναν οι άντρες αλλά όχι οι γυναίκες.Να πάω στην Αφρική να ζήσω με τα ζώα. Μόνο αυτό σκεφτόμουν. (Τζέην Γκούντολ, "Τζέην") * Θυμάμαι μια πολύ αστεία στιγμή πριν να πάω στην Αφρική. Ο θείος μου (ο λόρδος Μάικλ Σπενς) ήθελε να με παρουσιάσει σε εκδήλωση στο παλάτι. Εκείνη την εποχή τα νεαρά κορίτσια εμφανίζονταν σε χορούς και εκδηλώσεις που ήταν ένα είδος νυφοπάζαρου. Φυσικά για εμένα όλο αυτό ήταν γελοίο αλλά αποφάσισα να κάνω το χατίρι στον θείο μου και πήγα. Θυμάμαι πως βρισκόμουν ανάμεσα σε κορίτσια που μου έλεγαν: "Δεν ονειρεύεσαι να γίνεις κυρία των τιμών;" Και εγώ απαντούσα "Φυσικά και όχι. Εγώ θέλω να ζήσω με τα άγρια ζώα" κι εκείνες έφριτταν. Με έβρισκαν πολύ παράξενη αλλά κι εγώ τις έβρισκα πολύ παράξενες. (Τζέην Γκούντολ, ΤΙΜΕ) * Στην Κίνα, μία νεαρή κοπέλα ήρθε να με δει κλαίγοντας γιατί μελετούσε τις αρκούδες Πάντα και νόμιζε πως τα κορίτσια δεν κάνουν τέτοια πράγματα και μετά διάβασε το βιβλίο μου και το έκανε. Αυτό μου συμβαίνει σε όλον τον κόσμο. Νεαρές γυναίκες μου λένε "Με βοήθησες να σπάσω τα στερεότυπα, με βοήθησες να να καταλάβω πως μπορώ να τα καταφέρω." Και τα παιδιά μου γράφουν και μου λένε "Μου έδειξες πως μπορώ να το κάνω γιατί το έκανες κι εσύ." Αυτά είναι τα γράμματα που μου αρέσουν περισσότερο. (Τζέην Γκούντολ, συνέντευξη στο Feminist.com) * Η αλλαγή συμβαίνει όταν ακούμε και μετά ξεκινάμε διάλογο με εκείνους που κάνουν κάτι που πιστεύουμε πως δεν είναι σωστό. (Τζέην Γκούντολ, The Nature of Being) * Μία ομάδα ταξινόμησης των ζώων που περιλαμβάνει τους χιμπατζήδες, τους γορίλες, τους ουρακοτάνγκους και τους μπονόμπο, όπως επίσης και τους ανθρώπους. Βιβλία της Τζέην Γκούντολ στα Ελληνικά * Οι νεαροί χιμπαντζήδες του Γκόμπε, Εκδόσεις Πατάκη * Ο γιατρός Ασπρούλης, Εκδόσεις Πατάκη * Στη σκιά του ανθρώπου, Αντιγόνη * Ο αγώνας των πουλιών, Σύγχρονοι Ορίζοντες * Δόκτωρ Ασπρούλης, Ψυχογιός Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι "Τι μας ξεχωρίζει από τους πιθήκους;" Ομιλία της Τζέην Γκούντολ (με ελληνικούς υπότιτλους) Η Τζέην Γκούνταλ μιλά για τα ζώα, την επιστήμη και τις γυναίκες. (με ελληνικούς υπότιτλους) Παραπομπές Κατηγορία:Ανθρωπολόγοι Κατηγορία:Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο Κατηγορία:Αλφαβητική λίστα